mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 42
The Sims, the ones who were not frozen, all crowded together in a small room. The Meta appears on the road outside. Meta: Come out, come out, wherever you are. Meta turns into Sigma. Meta: The one with ecstasy, Meta turns into Psi. Meta: The one with trust, Meta turns into Omega. Meta: The one with love, Meta turns into Delta/Epsilon. Meta: The one with memories. Meta regains his original appearance, although Psi's voice is heard. Meta/'Psi': Hello, is anyone out there? Meta: Silence you fool! The group of people in the room look out. Summer: So, what will we do? Leaf: First, we should free our friends. The ones who are frozen. Blanky, Annie and Gold nod. The others don't pay attention to him at first, but when Leaf and Blanky activate their guitars, they do. Annie: Yeah! We can do it. Leaf: Okay, some of us should go and try to take out the Meta (or whatever he is). Nicolas: Oui. Seems okay. Gold: Who'll do what, though? Leaf stands up, already taking charge. Leaf: Okay, me, Blanky, Nicolas, Gold, Annie and Jimmy will go free the guys. Summer, Ai, Sage and Amanda J.: you guys go and try to take out the Meta. Okay, move out. Leaf and Blanky set foot out of their tiny room, and are immediately frozen by the Meta. Blanky: Err, tatz ner gerd. Leaf: Yea, yer rert. Blanky tries to turn around. Blanky: RERN! And, as he says it, everyone jumps out of the window. Gold: Forget trying to get the Meta, lets just free the others. Amanda J.: Right. Jimmy: What about Leaf and Blanky? Leaf: Good point. Try and do something with them, 'k? Everyone, except Jimmy, runs off in the direction that they last saw their frozen friends. Meta is heard yelling in the background. Meta: The AI, ALL the AI, the 33 AI.... Leaf: 33 AI? Meta: We're all right here. The group stands around the group of people who are frozen. Leaf activates his guitar, and fires it at the group. They fall over, un-hurt. Vic: How, what? Alexa: Thanks. Summer: So, Alexa, what's the deal with the Meta? Alexa: According to my research there are 33 AI that were created, and each were assigned to a group. Psi, Sigma, Omega and Epsilon are just four of them. If I'd have to guess, each AI, except is a fragment of an original's emotions, and I would have to guess that we could use Robert Plutchik's chart to see each of the AI's base. Amanda J.: That seems about right. But what does this have to do with the Meta? Alexa: The Meta seems to be some sort of virus. He collects the data of the AI and fuses it together, with some sort of aggressive nature. In simpler terms: if we cool his head, Sigma, Psi, Delta and Epsilon will return. Jimmy, Leaf and Blanky run up. Leaf: The Meta is right behind us! A strike of lightning is shot at the three. Jimmy: Run!